harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanda Madison
Wanda Madison (nee Blixton) is a Comic Relief character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls. She was played by actress/comedienne Jo Anne Worley, well known for her role on the television series, Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In, through the original series' finale. It was revealed that Wanda will make her boisterous return, with Worley once again playing the role, in HF's current incarnation. "My life is always in motion because I am always busy or on the go," Jo Anne said with the dimpled grin she is known for, "And due to that, Wanda usually occurs as a semi-recurring role. It frees me up to do other things in my life. This way when I get on the show, I don't let it get BOR-ING! You know, when I was on the original, it was more I was a mother figure, and now, Albert is allowing me to explore more of my personality, which is just as wacky as I am. In anything I do, I always allow me to come into it. You know, Albert has always loved me in any thing I did! He always says that when I am on the show, the comedy factor always goes up, up, up! He loved me on Laugh-In (when he was in diapers, he shared a baby picture of himself; and OH, wasn't he just CUTE?!), and as he grew up he watched me on game shows, and pretty much anything else. The darling boy! He's such a sweetheart and he is such a HUGE fan of me! He even loved it when I sang the praises of Bold detergent! He loved it when I sang about 'Green-uh' and about 'how I lost my head about red!, I mean exactly what I said, Fred!'" The Whitehead family's wacky nanny The highly hilarious and oftentimes wacky Wanda was a character, even in the Harper family, which was known for its characters. Wanda was the former nanny for Shelby Whitehead Harper and her sister, Maureen as well as having been connected with the Harpers themselves. A single mother, Wanda raised her daughter, Eunice very well, through the death of her husband, Euell (whom she thought was a terrible dolt). She would later adopt a young woman named Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten. Wanda's high sense of humor and quirky nature endeared her to everyone. She would take even the most menial jobs to ensure that her family would be cared for. The wacky and lovable Wanda was one of the most endearing women in all of Harpers Falls. Besides Eunice, whom she loves, she also dotes on Eunice's daughter, Melanie. She gained her work ethic from her strong grandmother; and while Eunice and Melanie both live outside of the Boston area now, they keep in touch with Wanda and Jennifer. Recently, Wanda finally relocated back to Boston after a time of living in Los Angeles, with Shelby's sister, Maureen Whitehead, and she now lives in the Beacon Hill area, where she keeps the families in stitches with her warmth and her unchanneled wackiness. Category:Characters Category:Comic relief characters Category:Harper family employees